Ground and polished concrete flooring is becoming very popular. Such flooring is typically prepared by treating such as by grinding and polishing a concrete floor surface by use of a grinding machine equipped with abrasive surfacing discs. Improvement is desired in the construction of such treating machines.
This disclosure relates to a device for treating floor surfaces, such as grinding and polishing concrete floors. In one aspect, counter-rotation of a drum assembly portion of the device relative to the direction of rotation of surfacing discs of the device is enabled to provide improved handling characteristics as well as a higher quality finish having reduced swirl patterns and the like. In this regard, and in accordance with a preferred embodiment, the device includes a motor having a rotatable drive shaft; and a drum assembly driven by the drive shaft.
The drum assembly includes a first assembly having a first support with a plurality of rotatable treating shafts rotatably located thereon and operably connected to the drive shaft by a first belt so that rotation of the drive shaft results in rotation of each of the treating shafts in a first direction. Each of the treating shafts has a surfacing disc operatively connected to a first end thereof for rotation in the first direction for treating of a flooring surface.
The drum assembly also include a second assembly having a second support fixedly connected to the first support and configured to receive a second end of a selected one of the rotatable treating shafts opposite the surfacing disc associated therewith, a sheave fixedly connected to the second support, and a second belt which extends around the sheave and the second end of the selected rotatable treating shaft.
During operation of the apparatus, rotation of the drive shaft drives the first belt which results in rotation of the rotatable treating shafts including the selected treating shaft. The rotation of the selected treating shaft is transferred to the sheave by the second belt so as to cause the first and second supports to rotate in a second direction opposite the first direction. This advantageously provides a counter-rotation action of the drum assembly relative to the surfacing discs which improves handling and control as well as the quality of the finish achieved.
In another aspect, the device is configured to enable the drum assembly to be pivoted to facilitate maintenance tasks such as replacement of the surfacing discs. In a preferred embodiment, the device includes a treating assembly and a movable frame for pivotally supporting the treating assembly. The frame includes a fixed support member pivotally supporting the treating assembly, a pivoting support member pivotally connected to the fixed support member, and a leg assembly connected to the pivoting support member and having an adjustable length.
The length of the leg may be extended and the pivoting support member pivoted away from the fixed support member to enable the treating assembly to be pivoted for facilitating maintenance tasks such as replacement of treating discs.
In yet another aspect, the device is configured to facilitate maintenance tasks such as motor removal. In a preferred embodiment, the device includes a treating assembly, a frame supporting the treating assembly, a handle movably connected to the frame between a first position and a second position, and a wench connectable to the handle.
The handle may be positioned in the first position for treating flooring surfaces and in the second position to substantially overlie the treating assembly, When the handle is positioned in the second position the wench may be connected to the handle at a location to enable the wench to be utilized to remove a portion of the treating assembly.